


It Was Always You

by Angel_of_Brahma



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Logan is the older twin), A tiny bit of Prinxiety, Autistic Logan, Bc y'all neurotypicals are letting me down in that department, Dreamwalker Roman, Empath Logan, First Meetings, Fluff, Highschool AU, Hope, Human AU, Logan and Roman are twins, M/M, Meet-Cute, Reunion, So basically he can enter the dreams of others, Teenage Sweethearts, Telepath Patton, introspective, introspective fluff, kind of, more characters to come later - Freeform, more to come - Freeform, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Brahma/pseuds/Angel_of_Brahma
Summary: Blink back to let me knowIn which Empath Logan and Telepath Patton adapt to eachother, their emotions and their place in the universe. (A series of one shots.)





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Logan associates with Patton is a pale sun lit against a washed out sky. Contentment followed by nerves.

Logan knows every emotion by name but struggles with pin-pointing them in the moment, with separating those that are his own with those of his peers.

He often feels that the strongest emotions are like a riptide longing to drag him out to sea and drown him.

He's 16 and at his first ever residential. He is far from home and knows no one. He's surrounded by unfamiliar emotions day and night. He makes a mental note to himself to _never_ come on one of these again.

For a moment, he thinks the emotions are his own, until he glances up to see a mug of tea spilled on the table and hands in a flurry to clean up the mess.

He hears the consistent mumbling of apologies, filled with painful sincerity.

He then catches a glimpse of the boy.

His hair was pale and had a slight curl to it. His skin was dusted with freckles (most notably at his cheekbones, which were beginning to be illuminated by a light blush). His eyes were a blend of blue, green and grey.

Logan's mind drifted to a riptide again and he swallowed hard. He felt the other boy's nerves creep into his mind and find a home in his body.

"It's no problem." Logan said, his voice slightly unsteady. He gave the boy a reassuring smile which seemed to ease his tension considerably.

"I'm Patton." He said. A smile had found its way onto his lips. It filled Logan with an unfamiliar emotion - a warmth in his chest and a tension in his stomach.

"Logan Sanders," he held a hand out, "It's nice to meet you."

In the instant when Patton took his hand, Logan felt something unmistakable - something he would always associate from that moment on with spilled tea on an early summer day.

_Hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! As usual any and all feedback is appreciated, I'll also be posting the first chapter of this into my logicality one shot series which is called When He Sparkles The Earth Begins To Sway (please check it out if you have the time and if you can, leave feedback).  
> Thank you so much in advance for giving this a read. Love y'all guys, gals and non binary pals!


	2. Chapter 2

Contrary to belief, Patton found comfort in routine, in familiarity, but unfortunately it was hard to come by in his life.

Any time things went wrong, his father would pack up everything, claiming this "wasn't the right place" that "he could feel it" and he would drag Patton with him.

And so, Patton was starting a new school, a new life. He was never sure whether to make friends or not, he knew he'd be leaving again in a few months.

His father was ushered through last minute paperwork before Patton was handed a timetable and sent to his first class.

Everything here was so busy, and the thoughts surrounding him were no different.  
He could overhear every thought of his peers and teachers, and while he usually wished he couldn't, today it gave him something to focus on. Something to distract himself from the far too familiar feeling of first day jitters. At this point, he'd become expert at using others' thoughts to navigate unfamiliar territory.

Unsurprisingly, the thoughts of his fellow students were extremely trivial. He found himself drifting from head to head as he travelled to his class.

_Ugh, I could smack this bitch. Don't test me._

_Shit, we had homework? Picani's gonna kill me_

_She's so pretty. What the fuck does she see in him?_

When he arrived in the class he found himself hyper-aware of one person's thoughts. A boy's. He was focusing on the emotions of those around him, the subtleties like the warmth and coldness to an individual's emotions. The softness to some which was like a sunset. Like a baby's breath flower.

"Empath." Patton whispered under his breath.

"Are you okay?" Asked the man behind the desk. He was tall, with hair tinted violet. He wore a beige cardigan, a pastel pink tie, glasses and a considerate grin. He didn't look like a teacher, and yet he had a knowledgeable air to him.

"Oh," Patton said, holding up his timetable, "I'm new! I was told you'd be expecting me?"

The teacher looked puzzled before flicking through his planner. A sudden sense of realisation dawned on the teacher.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, "Gosh, I'm so forgetful! Everyone!" He suddenly had the entire class's attention, "This is Patton. He will be joining us. Patton, I'm Dr. Picani."

Patton nodded enthusiastically. He'd been through this enough times to know what to do. The teacher began rambling on about the fact that Patton could use a few classes to catch up but Patton had returned his attention to the boy appreciating the little things. Patton couldn't help but find it funny, his thoughts reminded him of

"Logan, you don't mind, do you?"

Patton's heart stopped.

He cast his eyes to the corner of the room where a familiar face was folded in on himself, a notebook set before him. He glanced up and met Patton's eyes. He shook his head, moving his bag from the chair.

Patton felt his heart race at a supersonic pace as he sat down. He heard Logan's mind muse in regards to the reason why.

He considered everything he could say to him. Logan. The secretive empath he'd fallen for in a matter of days.

_I missed you?_

_I wish we'd stayed in touch?_

 

_I love you. I truly love you and look forward to getting to know you again._

To Patton's surprise, Logan broke the silence  
"I'm not sure if you remember me-" Logan's voice was shaking slightly.

Patton grinned, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"I remember," he said, "So, how was the rest of your summer?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm so glad you guys seem to enjoy this!! As usual any and all feedback is welcome and accepted! If you guys want to get in touch with me my Instagram is @alexcaleb.etc and my twitter is @_floraldisaster


	3. Chapter 3

Logan hated mornings. That wasn't to say he hated rising early, but rather the awkwardness that emerged with the sunrise - or rather, as soon as his brother awoke.

Living with a telekinetic mother and a brother who was a dreamwalker, coupled with the fact Logan was the first in his family to be diagnosed as autistic lead to Logan living a fairly abnormal life.

Mornings were moreso than usual.

Their mother, in a rush to get to work, often sent bowls of cereal and mugs of tea levitating across the room. Both Roman and Logan compared it to fairytale magic, short only of the chiming of bells and sparkles.

Conversations with Roman were... unusual, to say the least. After just waking they were even moreso.

The twins sat on opposite ends of the table. Logan, with his cereal and a mug of coffee. Roman, with some toast and tea.

"So," Roman began slyly, "Who's the guy?"

He was leaning over the table, hands on elbows, not unlike one of their younger cousins begging to know the drama.

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"What guy?" Logan asked.

Roman smirked. All Roman's emotions were bright, ranging from pastels to neons. Sometimes they were calming, other times irritating. Today was more of the latter.

"The cutie in your dream last night." Roman stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

Logan took a sip of his coffee and pursed his lips together in annoyance. One of the nuances of Roman's ability meant he could chose whether or not his presence was known in dreams. More often than not, Logan was able to feel his presence regardless. Last night, however - well, he found Patton distracting even in dreams. Logan gave Roman a look, determined to give nothing away.

"Come on, dude!" Roman whined, "Don't give me that!"

Logan sighed, admitting defeat.

"Remember that guy I met at the residential?" Logan murmured, voice taking a tone of confession, "Patton? He goes to our school now, moved a few days ago."

"That's him!?" Roman asked.

"You sound surprised." Logan remarked into his coffee.

"I was expecting him to be... well... less of a twink?"

Logan chuckled lightly. He finished his coffee in one final gulp 

"Shut up, baby brother." Logan said, mild mockingly.

"2 minutes." Roman retorted.

"Whatever you say, baby brother." Logan rolled his eyes jokingly.

There was a moment of not uncomfortable silence. 

"Y'know," Roman mused, "I think ol' Panic! At The Everywhere mentioned meeting a Patton."

"Virgil?"

Virgil was Logan's best friend, a quiet, rebellious boy with a silver tongue and eyes of a fox. He was also Roman's long term crush. The two had been flirting casually at every opportunity for two years, much to Logan's dismay.

Roman nodded.

"Missed coffee with me and Remy to help the kid. Didn't say much about it though. Except the kid was, well, a good kid. Delicate, though."

Logan wondered why Patton would need help. It strained at his chest a tad. He took a deep breath and rose from the table, deciding he would ask Virgil about it in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know I said I'd have things out mid-this week, but tbh, motivation has been low, and so had my confidence in my writing. I hope that doesn't show through in the style. As usual, any and all feedback is appreciated. See y'all next time, guys, gals and non-binary pals!


End file.
